


Kaneki Ken Has A Good Day

by PondRam



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: hes happy ritE, im sorry but kanekis dead???? hahaha what r u sayin, let me live in a world of ignorance pleas, that didnt happen, what manga??? i dont know what manga u talkin bout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken has a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki Ken Has A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki Ken has a good day

Kaneki Ken has a good day

 

Kaneki Ken woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun smiling brightly at him. Kaneki smiled and thought that this was a good day. Kaneki jumped out of bed and showered and dressed. He also ate some food, because he's not a ghoul. 

Kaneki went to school with his friend Hide and they both talked about funny stuff and literature. They didn't go to Anteiku but went to the bookstore so they can pick some books up. Kaneki also ignored the pretty lady in the book store because he wanted to read a good book.

He went home smiling and happy. He got a good book and no one is dead and no one is sad. Kaneki Ken was happy because his life is good and great. Kaneki Ken ended the day eating his favorite food which also brought a smile to his face.

Kaneki Ken graduated college and became famous for being really good at literature. He was happy and everything was perfect and he lived up to one hundred years old and all of those years were filled with happines, he didn't die okay. He wasn't betrayed okay.

Kaneki Ken was happy and my heart is happy because Kaneki Ken is not sad.


End file.
